Stage 3: "The Village Guardians"
:"Señores, will you help us turn this place around? We've got new gear to aid you!" :::::::::''-Governor Cappy'' Stage 3: "The Village Guardians" is the third Stage in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western. Dillon contiues his ranger quest in the wild west against Grocks, he also get help from Governor Cappy with more items to assist on defending Hillville and other villages to come. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Governor Cappy *Sal Storyline Day 1 First Arrival ---- Governor Cappy: - Bienvenidos, señores! I'm Cappy, the governor of all the settlements 'round here. ::The raids are getting worse than stale scrog jerky by the day. ::But we settlers can't rely on the government back east for help. ::We have to show them that we can handle this by ourselves. ::That's where you come in, señores. Russ: - We're old hands at this, and that's exactly why we're here, Mr. Cappy Tano. a picture of Freeze Crystal Governor Cappy: - Ahem... It's just Cappy. ::How much do you señores know about crystals? ::When you defeat a group of grocks, they sometimes leaves crystals behind. ::In a fight, these crystals could be your ace in the hole. ::I've got a freeze crystal here that you can use on the grocks. ::A frozen grock is stuck faster than a scrog in mud until it thaws out. Russ: - Can it stop a boss? How about a grock attacking a tower? Governor Cappy: - Of course! Your towers will keep on attacking the while they're frozen too. Russ: - Did you hear that, Dillon? This should help us out a little, right? Governor Cappy: - There are lots of signs that the attacks are going to get worse. ::Our historians predicted this after studying the ancient ruins. ::We must start a thorough investigation and coordinate with mayors in others villages. ::Hey, señores! ::Are you listening? Russ: - Hm? I think i nodded off... That's great, but what can you tell us that might be of use? a picture of Rock Pillar Governor Cappy: - Tsk! The ancient rock pillars are fragile and can be destroyed with dynamite. ::It's a shame to destroy them, but we need all the help we can get to stop the grocks. ::You can buy dynamite in the shop. Use it wisely. Russ: - Buy it?! Don't you have any to spare? Prep Time ---- Russ: - Hm... This crystal... It's all strange and sparkly... You got a freeze crystal! Get close to a grock on the plains, and select it from the items screen! Russ: - The villagers are really working hard on the defenses. ::Let's not let them down! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Hey! Look at the sky... ::The village will be locked during a raid. ::If you've got bussiness in the village, do it now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks starting a raid! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- can buy Warthog Hide Boots 800. Select Rest to proceed. Governor Cappy: - That was another tough battle. I thought it'd be our last stand. ::We can't really express how happy we are you came to help. ::This isn't really much of a reward, but please take it, Dillon. Russ: - Ha! I knew it. ::Nothing for me again... a picture of Ancient Buckle Governor Cappy: - It was found near one of the ancient ruins a while back. It's some kind of jewelry. ::One of our craftsmen turned it into a belt buckle. ::Do you recognize the spiral design? ::It looks like something that might inspire you in battle, si? Russ: - Umm, Governor? ::Do you have anything for me? Governor Cappy: - But of course, muchacho! ::Here you are. a picture of worn-out doll Russ: - Aw, c'mon! What do you think I am, a little kid?! Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Hey, buddy! ::Whoa! Is that the buckle the mayor gave you? The ancient spiral symbol has awoken one of Dillon's hidden powers. You gained the Arma-Mode skill! Press up on the +Control Pad when the Arma-Energy meter is full to enter Arma-Mode! You'll became invulnerable for a while, and your grind attack will be super powerful! Check the game guide for more help with the controls. Russ: - Hmph! ::I would have liked one too... 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! fulfill the Arma-Mode meter, actives him in-battle Arma-Mode initiated! Check out how powerful your grind attack is now! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Rest to proceed. Governor Cappy: - Muy bien! Muy bien! I hope neither of you were injured. Russ: - No, no! We’re hearty as bucks! Governor Cappy: - Thanks to you, everyone in the village is safe. ::You two señores have sure come a long way to help us. ::We’re all behind you like a scrog’s tail! Russ: - Er... Thanks. ::You’re too kind. Governor Cappy: - Tomorrow’s going to be very importante. I hope you’re ready for it. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - I've been watching your battles, buddy, and I've noticed a few things. ::Using the claw attack or roll attack helps you finish the battle quickly, but you don't seem to get many items. ::On the other hand, if you use the grind attack, you get many more items, but it takes much longer for you to finish the battle. ::It helps to know which tactics to use in which situation, doesn't it? ::So bear that in mind! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Raid Time ---- end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a curtscene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Leave Town to proceed. Governor Cappy: - Gracias, señores! ::The village is safe at last. ::However, there's bad news from the next village. Russ: - Really? ::What's happened? Governor Cappy: - I don't know, but a new grock is giving them more trouble than a bandolero. Russ: - Well, whatever it is, me and my pardner here will take care of it! Governor Cappy: - So young and brave! ::Ah, I wish I was your age again. ::Well then, señores. You're the last hope for peace on the frontier. ::You should vamoose to the next village first thing in the morning! Trivia *In this stage are made the first appears of the Rock Pillars. *Also, the Grock Squads that are defeated in battle, sometimes drops Crystal items at random. Gallery Before stage 3.png|Picture world map, first attempt in Stage 3 Freeze-Crystal-slightlylarge.png|Picture presented by Governor Cappy, in First Arrival (Day 1) Ancient-Buckle.png|Governor Cappy gifted Ancient Buckle to Dillon, End of Day 1 Worn-out-doll.png|Governor Cappy gifted a doll to Russ, End of Day 1 Goldgrock.png|Picture of Goldgrock walking, in the plains. HNI 0018.jpg|Picture world map selection (after cleared) Stage 3. DRW-Cleared-Stage3.png|after cleared Category:Stages Category:The Rolling Western Stages